Sombras do Passado
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: O passado bate na porta! Como Touya irá reagir a ele? Touya & Mizuki Touya & Yukito.
1. Chapter 1 Procurase

**Parte 1 - Procura-se...**

Desde o dia que se encontrou com Kaho no templo Tsukimine, Touya não conseguia passar muito tempo sem pensar no seu passado com ela. A atual professora de Sakura era, sem dúvida alguma, uma grande mulher. E não só por conta de sua beleza. Kaho era admirável principalmente pela sua sabedoria. A verdade é que eles sempre tiveram muito em comum e por isso, não tinha sido nada difícil para Touya se apaixonar e namorar com ela a tanto tempo atrás.

Mas o romance se acabou com a viagem de Kaho para estudar no exterior. Apenas seu pai sabia o quanto ele tinha sofrido com a partida da namorada. A falta que Kaho lhe fez foi enorme, afinal, era uma mulher especial demais para se esquecer com facilidade. Com certeza, tinha sido uma missão árdua continuar vivendo depois de sua partida. Nunca teria conseguido sozinho.

- To-ya? To-ya? - Yukito chamou, balançando as mãos na frente do seu rosto.

- Hñ? O que foi, Yuki? Quer alguma coisa?

- Em que mundo você estava, posso saber? Eu estou te chamando faz um bom tempo.

- Desculpe. Me distraí.

- É... deu pra perceber... - Yukito riu - está preocupado com a prova de amanhã, é isso?

- Não muito...

- Então o que houve?

- Só estava me lembrando de algumas coisas... do tempo que eu nem te conhecia ainda...

- Nossa, que melancólico! - Yuki zombou - isso é coisa de apaixonado.

- Cala a boca.

- Mas, me diga: O que está te deixando tão distraído, hêm? - Yukito retomou o assunto sério.

- Só bobagens. Coisas sem importância que eu não deveria estar lembrando.

- Mas se você está lembrando, me parece que não deve ser tão pouco importante quanto você está pintando.

Touya olhou para Yukito, concordando:

- É... talvez você tenha razão. Eu ando subestimando muito esse assunto.

- Pois então... não tá na hora de falar?

- É a Kaho, Yuki.

- Kaho? - a testa do amigo se franziu na mesma hora - o que tem ela?

- Eu tenho pensado muito nela ultimamente.

- Sim... você me disse isso outro dia. Você anda pensando no que ela te disse antes de partir pro exterior, não é isso?

- É... mas não é tudo.

- Não? O que mais anda te preocupando em relação a ela?

- Não é bem uma preocupação... é que ela me vem a cabeça o tempo todo! - Touya desabafou de vez.

- Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo muito bem... - Yukito foi sincero.

- Eu vou explicar... sabe quando a gente acaba de sair de casa e tem a sensação de que esqueceu de algo muito importante lá dentro?

- Sei.

- Então? É a mesma coisa! Eu sinto como se tivesse deixado alguma coisa muito importante pra trás...

- E essa coisa que você deixou pra trás... é a Kaho?

- Não. Não ela exatamente. Mas algo relacionado a ela. Eu sinto que deixei de fazer algo muito importante em relação a ela.

Yukito olhou para o amigo durante alguns segundos e então sugeriu:

- Por que não vai no templo e conversa com ela? Quem sabe assim, você descubra o que anda te perturbando tanto?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Por que não?

- Porque não. - Touya era bem direto quando queria encerrar um assunto.

- Você gostou muito dela, não é verdade?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, então... - Yukito levantou as mãos, desistindo - Hum, To-ya! Olhe ali! Tá saindo pão quentinho! Que bom, vou lá comprar.

- ...

* * *

- Tadaima!

- Okaeri. - Fukitaka-San respondeu, sem deixar de mexer o molho que estava preparando - O jantar já está saindo.

- Obrigado, pai. Mas eu comi alguma coisa com o Yuki. Vou direto pra cama, estou um pouco cansado.

- Boa noite, filho.

- Boa noite.

Touya subiu três degraus antes do pai voltar a chamá-lo:

- Touya?

- O que foi?

- Eu soube que aquela mocinha... a senhorita Mizuki... voltou pro Japão, é verdade?

- É sim.

- Sakura-Chan me falou que ela está lhe dando aulas de matemática.

- Ah, é? Que bom! Ela deve ser uma ótima professora. - Touya caprichou no tom indiferente.

- Touya?

- Hum?

- Durma bem, filho.

- Obrigado.

* * *

- Não consigo pregar o olho e já passa da meia-noite! 

Irritado, Touya se virou na cama, fechando os olhos com força. Definitivamente, não estava entendendo seus próprios sentimentos. Aquela sensação de vazio que ele andava sentindo chegava a ser ridícula, além de não fazer o mínimo sentido.

- Kaho... - ele falou alto, como se quisesse espantá-la de uma vez dos seus pensamentos. Mas todo o passado vivido com ela não se cansava de ir e voltar, como um filme, na sua mente.

Lembrou da primeira vez que se encontraram, bem embaixo da árvore sagrada do templo. Lembrou quando começaram a namorar, do primeiro beijo, da primeira vez que fizeram amor... e enquanto lembrava, lhe parecia que tinha voltado ao passado, que revivia todos aqueles momentos ao lado dela. Mas aquele era um romance sem final feliz. Ela partia no final e o deixava pra trás sem hesitar... e a despedida tinha sido tão esquisita! Kaho tinha dito coisas que na época não fizeram o menor sentido pra ele.

Mas que hoje faziam.

Touya sorriu:

"Ela sempre acerta..."

* * *

- Espera por mim! - Sakura pediu ainda tentando calçar os patins. 

- Mostrenga... - Touya resmungou, sem pensar duas vezes antes de deixar a irmã pra trás.

- Grrrr...

Poucos pedaladas e alcançou a casa do amigo. Yukito esperava no portão como sempre armado com um belo sorriso.

- Ohayou, To-ya.

- Ohayou...

E acenando para uma Sakura meio ofegante que tinha acabado de chegar após mais um de seus recordes matinais.

- Ohayou, Sakura-Chan.

- Ohayou... - vermelha.

Os três seguiram em silêncio até a escola de Sakura. Mas, ao chegarem lá, uma grande surpresa estava a espera.

- Professora! - Sakura falou, muito contente.

Yukito freiou a bicicleta no mesmo instante em que viu a bela professora parada no portão da escola, muito sorridente. Foi quando se deu conta de que ela olhava fixamente pra ele. E então devolveu o olhar com um sorriso.

- Ohayou gozaimasu. - falou.

- Ohayou, Yukito-San. - ela respondeu com tranqüilidade e então se voltou para Touya. - Touya-Kun, ohayou.

Yukito viu que a voz do amigo tornou-se rouca quando ele respondeu um seco "bom-dia" pra professora.

- Sakura-Chan, eu acho que você vai se atrasar se não correr. - Kaho avisou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Ah! Gomen! - Sakura falou e partiu pra dentro do colégio como um furacão.

Alguns segundos constrangedores de silêncio se fizeram logo antes de Kaho o quebrar:

- Queria mesmo falar com você, Touya... - ela continuou.

- Comigo? - Touya quase perdeu a compostura.

- Isso. Por que não passa hoje a noite no templo? Gostaria muito de conversar com você. Não tivemos muito tempo desde que eu voltei da Inglaterra, então...

- Hoje eu não posso. Trabalho até tarde.

- Amanhã, então? - Kaho não se deu por vencida.

- Claro, eu passo por lá. Eu posso ir com o Yuki?

Yukito quase caiu da bicicleta ao ouvir aquilo.

- Por que não? - Kaho não demonstrou o menor vestígio de aborrecimento, muito pelo contrário, pareceu até contente com a proposta - Espero vocês dois. Até lá.

Ela acenou uma última vez e então partiu, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Sakura tinha feito, em direção ao colégio.

- To-ya, por...

- Vamos, Yuki. Estamos atrasados. - Touya não se mostrou muito disposto a responder perguntas.

Yukito espantou os pontos de interrogação da cabeça e seguiu o amigo, em direção à escola.

Seria um longo dia, com certeza...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 Passado batendo na porta

**Parte 2 - Passado batendo na porta**

Quando chegou em casa, Touya estava com um mau humor terrível. Com certeza, aquele tinha sido o típico dia para não se levantar da cama. Agradecendo aos céus por ser o primeiro a chegar em casa, subiu as escadas e se fechou no quarto, jogando o material pro lado com irritação. A cabeça latejava de dor e isso fez com que se arrependesse por ter acendido a luz.

Apagou novamente a lâmpada com um gemido e deitou-se na cama, puxando um travesseiro pra cima do rosto.

- Que droga... - resmungou.

Dia seguinte teria que encarar Kaho. O que diria a ela? Falar com ela a esse respeito lhe parecia tão descabido! Mesmo porque, não sabia ao certo o que tanto lhe afetava em relação a ela.

Fechou os olhos. A noite mal dormida na véspera estava começando a lhe pesar os olhos. Com um suspiro cansado, Touya decidiu dormir um pouco, antes de descer pra preparar o jantar. Pelo menos assim, ele tirava Kaho do pensamento por um instante.

* * *

- Temos muito em comum, Kaho... - Touya comentou, animado, enquanto revolvia o sorvete de flocos com uma colher comprida. 

- Tem razão. - ela sorriu, concordando.

- E é por isso... que eu gosto tanto de você. - ele comentou, deixando a timidez de lado. Estava decidido a partir pra conquista de uma vez por todas.

- Gosta de mim porque sou parecida com você? Hum, que egocentrismo da sua parte... - ela não resistiu a fazer uma piada ao olhar pro jeito tão sério do companheiro.

- Não falo nesse sentido e você sabe!

- É... eu sei. - ela deu uma risada - mas é divertido te provocar.

- Hum...

- Não faça essa cara. - ela riu ainda mais.

- Kaho, o que eu estou tentando te dizer é que você ... - Touya se interrompeu por alguns segundos, acariciando o rosto dela com delicadeza - você...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Touya. Está tudo nos seus olhos. Não se esforce tanto.

Os dedos dele entraram pelos cabelos macios dela enquanto respondia:

- Kaho... gostaria de olhar para dentro de você da mesma forma que você faz comigo. Gostaria de ler a sua alma com a mesma facilidade que lê a minha...

- Por que diz isso? Por acaso existe algo sobre mim que você não saiba, Touya?

- Sim. Muitas coisas...

- Por exemplo?

- Se você me ama... - os dedos desceram numa carícia até se encontrarem com os dela - tanto quanto eu... te amo...

- Pois bem... olhe pra mim... e leia a resposta.

Touya obedeceu. E o que viu nos olhos dela fez com que se esquecesse de tudo em volta. Levantou-se da cadeira e inclinou o corpo agilmente, envolvendo-a nos braços com força. O beijo foi uma conseqüência.

* * *

Touya acordou sentindo os lábios formigarem e a cabeça doer mais do que antes. Fazendo um esforço grande pra se levantar, Touya deixou o quarto e desceu pra fazer o jantar. No caminho, pegou o telefone e discou um número, sem nem pensar direito no que estava fazendo. Ao ouvir a voz de Yukito do outro lado da linha, falou: 

- Yuki, já que seus avós ainda não voltaram de viagem, o que você acha de jantar aqui com a gente?

- Seria ótimo, To-ya. Estou indo praí, ok?

- Ok. Até mais.

Sakura apareceu do nada assim que o irmão colocou o telefone no gancho e perguntou:

- O Yukito vem jantar com a gente?

- Vem.

- Que bom! Você vai fazer alguma coisa especial para ele comer, não vai?

- Não. Faça você se quiser.

- E vou mesmo. - ela mostrou a língua.

Touya não deu bola pra irmã e foi até o fogão pra cozinhar alguma coisa rápida. A dor de cabeça não lhe deixava um só instante em paz enquanto começava a cortar alguns legumes com a ajuda empolgada de Sakura. A comida já estava quase saindo do forno quando Yukito tocou a campainha.

- Yukito-San!

- Como vai, Sakura? - ele sorriu pra garotinha e entrou - com licença.

- Tem toda, Yuki. - Touya falou da cozinha.

- E aí, To-ya? A dor de cabeça melhorou, cara?

- Nem um pouco...

- Oni-Chan tá com dor de cabeça?

- Estou. - Touya respondeu enquanto botava a mesa preguiçosamente.

- Tomou um remédio, To-ya? - Yukito perguntou, com uma pontinha de preocupação.

- Não.

- Eu vou pegar pra você, Oni-Chan! - Sakura avisou e subiu as escadas atrás do analgésico.

- Bom, a mesa tá pronta. Só temos que esperar o papai chegar.

- Não precisam mais. - Fujitaka abriu a porta da sala naquele instante, sorridente - Boa noite.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, Kinomoto-San.

- Oh, Yukito-San. Boa noite. Vai jantar conosco?

- Vou sim.

- Eu convidei o Yuki. - Touya avisou.

- Fez muito bem, filho. Sakura-Chan?

- Está lá em cima.

Nesse mesmo instante, Sakura desceu as escadas com o remédio do irmão em mãos.

- Oni-Chan, esse foi o melhor que eu pude arranjar... PAPAI! - ela correu para abraçar o pai assim que o viu em casa.

- Como está, filhinha?

- Estou bem, papai. Mas o meu irmão é que não tá muito legal hoje...

- Verdade, Touya? - ele olhou pro filho, preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

- To-ya teve muita dor de cabeça hoje. - Yukito explicou assim que os olhos de Fujitaka o interrogaram silenciosamente - mas tenho certeza que ele vai melhorar assim que tomar o remédio que Sakura-Chan trouxe pra ele, ne?

- Hai. - Fujitaka concordou, parecendo mais aliviado.

A partir daí, o jantar foi bem tranqüilo. O remédio e a comida até que ajudaram bastante a melhorar a dor de cabeça e o humor de Touya, que até conseguiu conversar um pouco com os demais. Ao final, ele ainda fez um convite a Yukito.

- Você não quer dormir aqui, não? Amanhã você acorda mais cedo pra ter tempo de ir pra casa e se arrumar pro colégio. O que acha?

- Hum... - Yukito pensou um pouco e então respondeu - acho melhor não... não está tão tarde, ainda posso voltar pra casa.

- Se é o que quer... tudo bem... - Touya deu de ombros e então se despediu do amigo - até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, To-ya! - Yukito sorriu e se foi, logo depois de se despedir do pai e da irmã do amigo.

Touya ficou parado alguns segundos na frente da porta antes de anunciar.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite...

Touya percebeu o olhar preocupado do pai quando este lhe deu boa noite, mas não deu muita importância. Não queria importunar seu pai novamente com aquele assunto. Resolveria tudo aquilo sozinho desta vez.

* * *

Quente. Um calor gostoso que só podia vir da pele, do amor. Era muito bom quando os dois podiam ficar sozinhos e, juntos, se esquecerem do mundo. Mas, no namoro dos dois, tudo aconteceu com muita rapidez. Como se, na verdade, os dois soubessem desde o começo que o tempo que teriam seria muito curto e que deveriam aproveitá-lo o máximo que pudessem. A cada vez que se beijavam, sentiam que algo muito mais forte do que eles mesmos os empurrava cada vez mais para o sexo. A química entre os dois era poderosa demais pra ser ignorada. 

E a noite em que tudo aconteceu não poderia ser mais perfeita. Lua cheia, estrelas... Touya teve um pensamento de descrença sobre a sua própria sorte quando a viu, parada na calçada, esperando a sua saída do trabalho. Kaho tinha uma beleza mágica, que enfeitiçava e deslumbrava. Seus cabelos longos, lisos, os olhos castanhos tão claros que mais pareciam ser amarelos, a pele muito branca, um mármore caro e raro que pedia o seu toque. Era linda!

- Veio me buscar? - ele acariciou o rosto delicado da namorada que apenas assentiu com a cabeça em resposta, procurando sua mão.

De mãos entrelaçadas, os dois passearam pela cidade. Falavam pouco, estavam concentrados demais nas carícias trocadas pelos seus dedos para pronunciar mais do que uma ou outra monossílaba. Andaram pelas ruas já pouco movimentadas, cruzaram o parque, a ponte, passaram na frente do colégio onde estudavam.

- Hum, já está fechado. - Touya comentou.

- Touya... nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é lá dentro quando não tem ninguém?

- Aonde quer chegar? - ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Vem! - ela foi puxando seu braço - a cerca está aberta mais adiante.

- Você quer entrar no colégio a essa hora?

- Por que não?

- Se nos pegarem...

- Não vão nos pegar.

Quando Kaho lhe dizia esse tipo de coisa, Touya sabia que deveria acreditar. Mas era uma proposta tão maluca que ele não se controlou e insistiu:

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Claro que tenho. Venha! É aqui. Segure um pouco isso e puxe bem pra cima pra eu poder passar, tá?

Touya obedeceu, ainda sem acreditar na loucura que estava prestes a fazer. Em poucos minutos, Kaho e Touya estavam dentro do terreno mal iluminado do colégio. Kaho correu pelo jardim, rindo de uma forma que Touya não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Kaho normalmente era tão séria. Mas agora parecia entusiasmada como uma criança fazendo uma grande travessura.

- Kaho...

- Venha, Touya. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa! - ela falou e desatou a correr.

- Kaho! Kaho! Onde você está indo? - Touya correu atrás da namorada, incapaz de relaxar.

- Por aqui! Rápido!

- Estou indo...

Kaho só parou quando os dois chegaram ao pátio do colégio. Na verdade, um grande terreno retangular iluminado por dezenas de holofotes. Kaho andou até o meio do pátio e então voltou-se para o namorado que apenas ainda não parte sem iluminação, incapaz de dar mais um passo adiante.

Toda aquela luz tornou Kaho ainda mais admirável para Touya. Seus olhos desfilavam por todo seu corpo quando ela finalmente parou de olhar e olhou pra ele com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Afinal, o que você queria me mostrar? - ele fingiu um mal humor inexistente, sem poder ao menos controlar um sorriso.

E resposta, os dedos finos começaram lentamente a desabotoar a blusa. Touya ficou paralisado. Simplesmente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser olhar pra ela, ele ficou ali, observando cada botão sendo afastado da casa até que a blusa deslizou para o chão. E sem parar de sorrir, ela partiu pra saia, abrindo o zíper de trás com agilidade. Em pouco tempo estava nua, deixando que toda a luz do lugar a mostrasse por completo para o namorado. Longos instantes de silêncio se seguiram. Touya simplesmente não tinha forças para quebrar aquele momento e, por isso, controlava até mesmo a respiração. Foi quando ouviu o convite:

- A fronteira entre a luz e a escuridão é muito fina, mas quebrá-la... não é tão fácil quanto parece.

Ciente da verdade daquelas palavras, Touya não se mexeu do seu lugar, sem se atrever a dar o único passo que o separava da trevas, onde estava, para o espaço amplo iluminado pelos holofotes onde estava sua namorada.

- Kaho... - ele sussurrou o nome dela num pedido mudo de ajuda.

Ela sorriu. Acabou com a distância que havia entre eles com alguns pares de passos lentos. Cruzou a linha que dividia o escuro do claro e então ficou bem próximo a ele.

- Estou aqui. - ela disse no ouvido dele.

- Kaho... - seus braços a envolveram, adivinhando todos os contornos mesmo com toda aquela escuridão e as bocas se procuraram famintas e trocaram aquele beijo gostoso que sempre vem como um prenúncio de todas as sensações. As mãos dele contornaram o corpo dela com ma curiosidade adolescentes enquanto sentia que sua roupa era retirada rapidamente. A penetração veio ansiosa, em meio aos beijos - verdadeiras declarações de amor de um menino inexperiente que havia encontrado o seu primeiro amor, a mulher dos sonhos e que ainda não acreditava direito que tudo não era um sonho.

Olhos colados numa mútua e excitada observação. Corpos se afastando e se encontrando num ritmo cada vez mais alucinante. Gritos e gemidos cada vez mais altos. O prazer aumentando cada vez mais e mais... a cabeça rodando, os sentidos se esvaindo, a carne tremendo... cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais gostoso...

* * *

Touya acordou com o barulho do seu próprio gemido. Felizmente, não fora alto o suficiente para acordar os demais. Meio assustado, ele sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Sentia uma umidade desconcertante na região do baixo ventre e deu um muxoxo de impaciência. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com sua primeira vez. 

Mesmo assim, das outras vezes que isso tinha lhe acontecido, sempre acordava sentindo uma dor chata no peito que custava a desaparecer. Mas desta vez, não foi assim. Touya apenas balançou a cabeça e levantou-se da cama, disposto a tomar um bom banho.

- Estou agindo como um adolescente... - resmungou.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3 Presente e Futuro

**Parte 3 - Presente e Futuro**

Já de manhã, enquanto descia as escadas para o café, Touya sentia um desânimo que mais parecia tristeza. Seus movimentos eram tão lentos que se pareciam mais com sintomas de um enorme cansaço. Mas a exaustão do rapaz não era física e sim mental. Estava tão cansado de pensar e repensar seu próprio passado que sentia a cabeça girar em protesto.

- Ohayou, Touya-Kun. - seu pai lhe cumprimentou, já começando a servir a comida.

- Ohayou... - Touya respondeu, se esforçando para parecer convincente.

- Filho... que problema pode estar te abatendo tanto?

- Hum? - Touya tentou insistir em fingir, mas acabou desistindo de vez quando viu a expressão séria do pai - não se preocupe, pai. Eu estou bem, só um pouco preocupado.

- Bom, filho... se você diz... então fico mais aliviado. - Fujitaka-San sorriu e voltou a se ocupar com os preparativos do café da manhã.

Seguro de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, Touya começou a comer, silenciosamente. Não queria que seu pai perdesse o mesmo tempo que ele próprio estava perdendo com aquele assunto.

Mas, por outro lado, sua mente não parava de gritar que tinha pensado exatamente desta forma da última vez.

* * *

- Filho, eu soube que Mizuki-San foi estudar na Inglaterra. Isso é verdade?

- É sim. - a pose de indiferença era bem treinada, mas não o suficiente pra convencer Fujitaka.

- Touya-Kun, você está bem?

- Claro, pai. Não é o fim do mundo. É o melhor pra ela estudar na Europa, eu tenho que entender isso, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas...

- Além do mais, nós não somos mais crianças. Conversamos a respeito e, se ela voltar pro Japão um dia seremos bons amigos.

- Touya... - Fujitaka-San colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do filho e falou, muito sério - não é infantilidade sentir falta de alguém que amamos.

Touya não respondeu. Apenas olhou para o pai como se buscasse algum conforto para a dor que estava sentindo por dentro. Fujitaka entendeu aquele pedido mudo e abraçou o filho com força. Durante alguns segundos, ambos ficaram ali, abraçados, em silêncio. Até que Touya, com a voz rouca, falou:

- Quando nos despedimos, ela parecia tão tranqüila... eu não sei... me pareceu naquele momento que não havia coisa mais certa do que a nossa separação. - lágrimas nervosas brotaram dos olhos castanhos do rapaz quando ele se prendeu mais forte à camisa do pai e sua voz ficava ainda mais triste e hesitante - Mas isso não é verdade, não é? Não pode ser verdade, não é? Eu a amo, pai! Eu sinto falta dela o tempo todo!

- Eu sei, filho.

- Então não pode ser certo que duas pessoas que se amem tenham que se separar! Eu deveria estar indignado, ela deveria estar indignada! O que há de errado?

Touya não pôde dizer mais nada, os soluços se tornaram mais fortes e ele se deitou no colo do pai como uma criança, apenas aceitando os cafunés e afagos de consolo. E quando ele finalmente se acalmou um pouco, Fujitaka falou:

- Quando sua mãe se foi... confesso que passei por momentos de intenso desespero... eu duvidei de tudo naqueles dias, até de mim mesmo. Procurava uma resposta racional para o que estava acontecendo comigo. Quero dizer... por que, de uma hora pra outra, ela teve que sair da minha vida? O que eu tinha feito? Por que Deus tinha me tirado Nadesiko-San daquela forma? Eu procurava respostas para as minhas perguntas dia e noite e não encontrava! E isso só fazia com que o meu desespero fosse cada vez maior... - Fujitaka fez uma breve pausa e respirou fundo, como se quisesse reunir forças pra continuar falando - Demorou um pouco para eu me dar conta de que eu nunca a perdi. E de que, na verdade, nunca nos separamos.

A reação de Touya foi um olhar confuso, mas seu pai não se interrompeu :

- A partida de Nadesiko-San, me fez compreender a verdadeira dimensão do meu amor por ela. O amor se transforma, sabe? Ele pode se transformar numa amizade, tristeza e até mesmo em ódio. Mas ele nunca morre.

- Pai, eu não entendo...

- Estou dizendo que talvez o seu amor por ela esteja a ponto de se transformar. Sim, eu sei que é uma transformação dolorosa e que pode ser muito difícil de aceitar. Mas não é uma separação. Se vocês se amam, nunca se separam. Eu continuo acordando e dormindo com Nadesiko-San. - ele apontou pro próprio peito - como posso dizer que nos separamos?

- Mas, eu... não queria que fosse assim, pai...

- Eu sei, filhote. Eu sei... - Fujitaka afagou os cabelos finos do filho.

* * *

- Touya, se continuar assim, vai acabar se atrasando pra escola. - a voz do pai tirou Touya de suas lembranças.

- Ah! Droga! O senhor tem razão. É melhor eu ir. - Touya levantou-se - E a Sakura?

- Parece que não tem aula hoje. Ela pode aproveitar e dormir um pouco mais.

- Sorte dela... Até de noite, pai. Devo chegar mais tarde, tá?

- Tudo bem. Se cuida, Touya.

Touya assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de casa. A falta da irmã correndo atrás de si lhe causou o primeiro sorriso do dia. O segundo, meio apagado, foi pro amigo, que, como todos os dias, lhe esperava na porta de casa com sua bicicleta.

- Ohayou, To-ya! Melhorou a dor de cabeça?

- Novo em folha. Vamos logo.

- Sakura-Chan?

- Não tem aula hoje. Vamos de uma vez, não quero me atrasar.

- Ok, ok. Hoje vamos no templo Tsukimine, não é mesmo?

- Sim, vamos. Por que?

- Por nada. Quem sabe eu não compre um daqueles talismãs? Dizem que são muito bons!

- Bobagem.

- Eu não acho.

- Claro que não acha.

- Ah, eu já ouvi boas histórias a respeito e...

- Vamos mudar de assunto? E veja se pedale mais rápido. Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Tudo bem. - Yukito acelerou um pouco mais e só voltou a falar depois de alguns minutos- Já dá pra ver a escola. Chegamos bem em tempo.

- Que bom. - ele falou com a voz pouco empolgada.

- Estudou pra prova de hoje?

- Não...

- Foi o que pensei. - Yukito piscou pro amigo - não se preocupe, eu vou tentar trocar de lugar com o Ikeda-San e te ajudo se precisar.

- Por mim, tanto faz.

- Pronto, chegamos. Vamos entrar? - Yukito convidou, tentando deixar o mau humor do amigo de lado.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

- Nossa, aquela prova foi tão difícil que me deixou morrendo de fome! - Yukito confessou - vamos passar naquela padaria?

- Depois, Yuki. Não estava querendo chegar muito tarde no templo.

Yukito olhou pro companheiro e sorriu:

- Você tem razão. Não seria legal deixar Mizuki-San esperando. Mas... To-ya?

- O que foi?

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu vá junto?

- Se não quiser, não precisa ir...

- Não é isso... é que, bem... eu pensei que seria melhor que vocês dois conversassem a sós.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar a sós com ela, Yuki. Namoramos no passado mas isso acabou.

Yukito não teve como evitar a vermelhidão nas faces ao sentir o olhar sério de Touya sobre si, mas, reuniu toda a sua boa vontade pra insistir:

- To-ya... tem certeza disso?

- Do que?

- Que acabou? - Yukito sentiu o ventre gelar quando fez a pergunta.

A reação de Touya foi apertar os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a pergunta mais tola do mundo. Uma pergunta realmente tão idiota que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. E Yukito nem se atreveu a continuar insistindo. Aceitou o silêncio do amigo como um ponto de interrogação que teria de engolir e, portanto, se manteve em silêncio pelo resto do caminho até o templo.

- To-ya, não vamos entrar? - ele finalmente perguntou quando viu Touya parar na frente do portão.

- Vamos esperar que ela venha nos receber.

- Mas, como ela sabe que nós...

- Ela apenas sabe. - a resposta soou como um "cale a boca" pra Yukito.

De fato, segundos depois, lá estava Kaho, se aproximando numa passada tranqüila e muito sorridente:

- Que bom que chegaram. Esperaram muito?

- Você sabe que não.

- Bem, entrem. Está escurecendo. Não é bom que peguem sereno. - ela convidou, ignorando perfeitamente o mau humor do ex-namorado. - Yukito-San, aposto que está morrendo de fome, não é mesmo?

- Como adivinhou? - ele sorriu - já deixando a bicicleta de lado.

Kaho apenas sorriu e respondeu:

- Venham. Tem chá e bolo esperando por vocês lá dentro.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, Mizuki-San! - Yukito se inclinou, muito contente.

- O prazer é meu. - ela sorriu e então os guiou pra dentro.

As horas então forma passando rapidamente, numa conversa agradável e despreocupada. Mizuki contou a Touya quase tudo que tinha passado na Inglaterra. Falou sobre as aulas, sobre o clima, os lugares, os amigos... e então, pediu que ele fizesse o mesmo. a reação de Touya foi um muxoxo, acuado que só fez com que Mizuki insistisse mais ainda. Então Touya lhe contou sobre os estudos, sobre o novo colégio, sobre Sakura e, finalmente, sobre Yukito. Kaho ouviu tudo com um grande sorriso, divertindo-se com os apartes de Yukito, que normalmente serviam pra implicar com o amigo. E quando Touya se deu conta, estava rindo, quase gargalhando, enquanto contava coisas cotidianas e, ao final da noite, os três sentiam-se plenamente relaxados.

- Nossa! Como está tarde! - Yukito olhou pro relógio - nem senti o tempo passar.

- Nem eu. - Touya falou - é melhor irmos, não é?

- Com certeza. To-ya, eu vou lá fora desamarrar nossas bicicletas e volto com ela num instantinho.

- Não quer ajuda?

- Não é preciso. Eu não demoro. - Yukito levantou-se, não antes de tomar um último gole de chá e foi atrás das bicicletas.

Kaho sorriu pra Touya e então encheu sua xícara, desta vez com saquê quente:

- Prove um pouco. Deve estar frio lá fora.

- Obrigado. Kaho...

- Sim?

- Eu... me diverti muito hoje.

- Eu também. Passe mais vezes aqui, Touya. É sempre muito bom conversar.

- Tudo bem.

- To-ya! - a voz de Yukito se fez ouvir.

- Já vou. - ele gritou de volta - é melhor a gente ir.

- Tem razão. Eu acompanho.

Kaho seguiu Touya até porta, onde Yukito esperava, já montado na sua bicicleta.

- Mizuki-San, muito obrigado por tudo, o bolo tava uma delícia.

- Eu é que agradeço, Yukito-San. Volte sempre.

- Obrigado. Vamos, To-ya?

- Vamos sim. - ele concordou, montando na sua bicicleta - Kaho, muito obrigado por tudo.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. E quando os dois rapazes finalmente se afastaram do templo, ela falou:

- É bom ter sua amizade de volta, Touya... e é melhor ainda saber que realmente você não mudou nada...

* * *

- Mizuki-San é mesmo muito simpática! E vocês se dão muito bem juntos.

- Você acha?

- Acho sim. Parece que vocês dois se entendem só com um olhar.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Não sei, me parece que todas as suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

- É verdade.

- E pode ser bobagem, mas tive a impressão que um lia os pensamentos do outro o tempo todo.

Touya deu uma risada:

- Daonde você tirou isso?

- Não sei. Só estou falando o que eu pensei na hora.

- Só você mesmo, Yuki.

- Bem... de qualquer forma, é bom ver que você está legal de novo.

- Yuki?

- Sim?

- Veja lá, a padaria ainda não fechou. Vamos? Você deve estar azul de fome.

- Vamos! - ele concordou, feliz - mas... como adivinhou que eu estava com fome?

- Bem... quem sabe eu não consigo ler mesmo pensamentos?

- Baka! Só por isso você paga a conta.

- Nem pensar...

FIM


End file.
